


The Big Blue

by emirain



Category: Cyberpunk & Cyberpunk 2020 (Roleplaying Games), Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), Polygon Cyberpunk Red, Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF
Genre: April fools pranks, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Vang0 Bang0 Needs a Hug, burger’s many purchased vehicles, he bought a trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emirain/pseuds/emirain
Summary: In which Dasha and Burger are pranksters, Vang0 has been in a slump, and the boat finally gets to see the ocean.
Relationships: Dapper Dasha & Burger Chainz, Dapper Dasha & Vang0 Bang0, Dapper Dasha & Vang0 Bang0 & Burger Chainz, Vang0 Bang0 & Burger Chainz
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	The Big Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I just rlly want this fandom to have more platonic fluff!

Vang0 Bang0 was awoken by the sound of banging on his door.

And then, several moments later, by two dumbasses bursting into his room.

“Vang0,” Burger Chainz panted, “You gotta come quick.”

Vang0 made an annoyed attempt at speech that just came out as an unintelligible mumble.

“He’s not kidding,” Dasha joined in, “Come check your laptop, _now_.”

Vang0 huffed and rubbed his eyes. “My laptop?”

“A certain beauty streamer may or may not have subscribed to you.” Said Dasha with a smirk.

Just like that, Vang0 had left a streamer-shaped dust-cloud in his wake. 

His two colleagues followed him to the main room of their trailer, where he was seated and frantically logging into his laptop.

“I knew it,” Vang0 said, mostly to himself. “I knew if I just kept up with the applications that one day—“

His speech was interrupted by the blaring of music from his shoddy laptop speakers. A familiar tune — some might say a tune as old as time. Rick Astley’s Never Gonna Give You Up was opened in several tabs, all playing at full blast.

“I hate you both,” Vang0 sighed.

Burger and Dasha were both cackling to themselves, but managed to break after a short while.

“The look on your face,” Burger laughed good-naturedly.

“April Fools,” Dasha added, gently shaking Vang0’s shoulder in a ribbing fashion.

Vang0 just gave another indignant huff as he got up. “That’s not funny.”

His friends snickered a little in retaliation.

“You laugh now, just wait until I break 30 subs,” He soliloquized, approaching the mini-fridge. “You’re gonna be _begging_ to get into V-House.”

“V-House?” Burger parroted. He took a seat besides their table, watching Vang0 pour himself a bowl of cereal.

“Vang0 Bang0 House,” He replied matter-of-factly. “Home to Night City’s finest streamers, gamers, and gurus.”

“Well then wouldn’t that be V-B House?” Dasha asked.

“The V-House just sounds like a homey strip club.” Burger Chainz added.

Vang0 shook his head.

“He’s not wrong,” Dasha smiled.

Vang0 gave them both a look that signified he was going back into antisocial mode, and curled up a few spaces away from Burger with his bowl of cereal.

Sunlight from the single-paned window washed over his face, causing him to blink a few times to adjust. His eyes scanned over the horizon, past the trees in the clearing where they were parked, and to where the sun had just finished rising over the hills.

“Jesus,” Vang0 mumbled, “How early is it?”

“Half past eight.” Dasha answered. She crossed the room and set to putting away the milk and cereal box Vang0 had left out.

“Is your body rejecting being up before noon?” Burger Chainz asked. 

“Maybe.” Vang0 said as he spooned some cereal into his mouth.

“Speaking of,” Dasha interjected. “You doing ok?”

As soon as Vang0 looked up, he found two pairs of concerned eyes fixed on him. It made him keenly aware of his likely messy hair and groggy appearance. Not unusual for someone who just woke up, sure, but it became unusual when it had been his look for the past week or so.

He took a calculated bite of cereal, and finished chewing before nodding. “This is my travel look. If I’m streaming from my laptop, no one can really see me that well anyways.”

It wasn’t a total lie. The three had agreed to bunk with Burger in his newly purchased trailer home, since it would make traveling between cities for jobs easier. But it also meant that whenever they departed for a job, Vang0 lost his all-day streaming schedule and most of his routine.

“Oh, c’mon Vang0.” Burger said, “You haven’t done your hair in days. You once told me you would rather chew off your own arm than go out with bad hair.”

“I feel like the context of, I don’t know, us blowing up a circuit board a few minutes prior might’ve contributed to that.” Dasha said.

“Thank you, Dasha,” Vang0 said through a mouthful of food. He gulped, then followed up with, “But uh- Yeah, I guess I’m a little depressed.”

Dasha and Burger sympathetically nodded their understanding.

“And that is why,” Burger Chainz announced, hefting himself up, “We’re gonna go out today! Boat time!”

He spared another look at Vang0 and timidly added, “If you’re feeling up to it.”

Vang0 couldn’t help but grin. He set down his bowl at their table and looked between his two partners. 

“I give you guys full permission to drag me somewhere.”Vang0 said. “I definitely need to get out.”

“Not before you shower,” Dasha quickly interjected. After seeing a flash of hurt across Vang0’s face, she sheepishly amended, “...For your hair. So your hair will look better.”

“Uh-huh,” Vang0 sarcastically replied, smiling at her before heading towards the trailer’s bathroom. “I can take a hint.”

“But can he take a bath?” Burger joked in a sports-commentator voice.

“Watch it, Burger Chainz!” Vang0 called before closing the shower’s shutter door. “I will doxx you!”

Dasha chuckled to herself as a look of confusion spread across Burger’s face. She thought to herself that someone should remind Vang0: threats only work when the victim understands them.

Vang0 Bang0 was in and out of the shower, and ready for the day in twenty minutes flat. He was used to rushed mornings before his absolutely packed streaming schedule.

He emerged from the bathroom only to find the trailer empty, with the door swung open. For April, it was an unusually sunny day, though in a coastal city like Night City spring was always warm. 

Vang0 stepped out into the bright light and approached his two colleagues, bickering besides the boat. 

“—can’t just hook it up to the back of the trailer,” Dasha was saying, “Your hitch will break.”

“Hey,” Vang0 greeted, “We heading down to Crystal Beach?”

“As soon as we figure out the hitching situation.” Burger answered, scratching his head.

Dasha rolled her eyes, though not venemously, and took Vang0’s hand. 

“Leave the trailer parked here, hitch the boat up to the back of the truck.” She told Burger firmly. “I’m gonna do Vang0’s face.”

“You are?” Vang0 asked as he was pulled back towards the trailer.

Dasha silently slipped inside, then returned a few moments later with her makeup bag in hand. “I figured it’s been a while, right?”

Vang0 nodded, and followed Dasha’s lead to sit down on the steps of the trailer. She was soon armed with a small bottle of foundation — Vang0 recognized the high-end brand as one of her favorites — and a makeup brush.

Sunlight washed over Vang0’s face, along with the ticklish, then soothing sensation of makeup being applied to his face. He felt himself start to relax. It had certainly been a while since he’d taken time for any pampering.

Or, scratch that, basic self care.

“Won’t this just come off in the water?” He asked with his eyes closed. Dasha hadn’t asked him to close them, he just always found it happened when he was relaxed.

“That’s if we can get in the water,” Dasha answered.

“If?” Vang0 asked with his lips only partially open, as Dasha was applying concealer to his blotchy cheeks.

“You know how Burger bought the trailer without knowing anything about operating it?” Dasha asked in return.

“Yeah...”  
  


“Same thing applies to the boat.” Dasha rolled up the concealer tube and placed its cap back on. “Lip shade?”

Vang0 scanned the trio of lipsticks in her hand, and pointed at a berry purple one.

“Not to worry, though,” Dasha continued as she began applying the lipstick. “One of us does know how to boat.”

“Assuming that’s you,” Vang0 said quietly, “Unless my amnesia is keeping something from me.”

Dasha paused, uncomfortable for a moment, before lightly pushing Vang0’s head back. She stared Vang0 directly in the eyes and said, “Vang0’s brain, stop being such a dick. Depression _and_ amnesia? Give the guy a break.”

She then resumed her makeup application as Vang0 grinned.

By the time Burger had finished hitching his boat and started the car, Dasha was finishing up with a setting spray.

“Close your eyes,” She instructed, then laughed at Vang0’s reaction to the sudden cool mist.

“Why does it smell like a salad?”

“It’s cucumber,” Dasha said, clearly offended.

“ _You’re_ a cucumber,” came Burger’s voice.

The pair looked up from their place on the steps to see Burger looming above them, van keys in hand.

“Is that your way of telling us we’re leaving?” Dasha asked.

-

After a long drive and some bargaining with the beach attendee about entrance fees, Burger and Dasha had managed to load the boat into the water through a combined effort.

Vang0 pushed the boat off from the beach as they instructed him to, and watched as it began floating backwards and away from him.

His eyes went wide with panic accordingly. 

“Just jump in!” Dasha called.

Burger hopped out from behind the driver’s seat and climbed to the front of the boat. 

He outstretched his hand with a “C’mon Vang0.”

“You know what,” Vang0 stammered as he stepped further into the water.

Waves lapped at his ankles and he struggled to find footing on all the rocks beneath him. “You guys can just go for a quick spin without me, if you want to—“

His speech was interrupted by his own undignified yelp as he was deadlifted out of the shallow water.  His feet hit the floor of the boat and he frowned, feeling Burger ruffle his hair. 

“We get it, you lift bro.” Vang0 remarked in his saltiest voice.

“Love you,” Burger quipped just as easily, leading his friend towards the back of the boat.

“Sit down, please,” Dasha directed from the driver’s seat. 

She’d wasted no time in taking over the position of captain from Burger Chainz, which was probably for the best. 

“If either of you fall off and drown before we make it to Hypo’s, I’m stealing your paychecks.” She added.

“What did you guys even tell Hypo?” Vang0 asked as he took a seat besides Burger. 

“That we wouldn’t be in town until Monday. Gives us the whole weekend.” Burger replied.

“You sly bastards.”

“Damn straight.” Dasha agreed. 

She’d pulled out of the shore waters remarkably well for someone who hadn’t driven a boat in years, and soon enough the three were speeding into the calm ocean waters, wind in their hair.

Vang0 stared out at the vast expanse of blue water and sky before him, and felt a true sense of peace for the first time in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) I’m sorry if this is really bad I wrote it late at night  
> 2) If you leave a comment to let me know what you think, I’ll love you forever


End file.
